Enterprises and financial institutions perform transactions on behalf of users and customers. Before embarking on a business transaction, such as transferring money from a customer's account, enterprises and financial institutions perform due diligence to verify the identity of a user. Currently, the information gathered to accomplish the due diligence is limited to a single channel.